Vida Perdida
by Asura Aoi
Summary: [Oneshot] 'Vive y se feliz mi pequeña princesa...Al lado de tu principe azul...Disfruta la vida por mí...Aquella misma que yo acabo de perder...' Ya no le quedaba nada. Ningún apoyo a seguir. Nada. Ya estaba solo.


**-**

**-**

**-**

… … … … … … … …**· Vida Perdida · … … … … … … … …**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**L**e miraba implorante, buscándole indicios de mentiras o falsedad.

¿_Hace cuanto que te he perdido?_

_¿Hace cuanto que te alejaste?_

_¿Hace cuanto que te amo?_

_¿Hace cuanto…mi mejor amigo se convirtió en mi peor pesadilla?_

Buscando en sus ojos rastros de mentiras y desilusión, rastros de decepción y tristeza…buscando esperanzas en esos ojos…pero lo único que encontró fue felicidad y amor.

Felicidad que no causaba él. Amor que no era para él.

Ella irradiaba de felicidad, sus lágrimas de alegría se hacían presentes mientras se abrazaba a su amado y él mostraba una simple sonrisa falsa en su rostro haciéndoles creer a todos que, estaba feliz con ellos. ¿Hace cuanto que le deseaba a un lado de su cama?…Hace mucho.

¿Hace cuanto él le había matado el corazón? En ese momento. En ese segundo, en esa hora…en ese día. Les dio un felicidades…les dio algunos consejos para su cuidado. Ella estaba embarazada.

_En ese momento, me he quedado sin corazón._

_Porque no he encontrado indicios de mentiras._

_En ese momento, me he quedado solo._

_Porque se que ya no tengo propósito de vivir._

Ahora él estaba allí, solo…muerto en vida, muerto en alma…solo sonriendo para su mejor amigo que se inundaba de felicidad mientras él moría poco a poco por dentro. Los celos empezaron a carcomerle el alma y la oscuridad el corazón.

¿Qué era la autoestima en ese momento? Para él…nada. Ya no quedaba nada, amigos, amada, maestros…hermanos…nada. Para él…la vida, en ese momento, había perdido su significado.

Ahora no había que lo motivara. Que le apoyaba para levantarse mañana. Ya no había nada. Solo ese estúpido sol muerto en su corazón.

_¿Tu sabes que es vida?_

_Lo que llevas en el vientre_

_¿Tu sabes que es amor?_

_Lo que sientes por él y no por mi._

Ella le abrazo. Pero para él no fue más que un simple contacto para llegar al infierno. Para pudrirse en su maldita soledad. Para morir mas lento y dolorosamente. Para dejar de vivir.

Para saber que ese era su último contacto con ella. No habría más comidas, no habría más risas, no habría mas apoyo para él. No había nada en ese momento.

Si alguna vez llego a sentir amor, fue por ella. Si alguna vez llego a proteger, fue a ella. Si alguna vez hirió, fue por ella. Si alguna vez vivió, fue por ella. Pero él era el causante de todo mal.

Él era la piedra en el zapato en su vida, él era el tonto, él era la sobra de todo. Así se sentía en esos momentos.

_Vive por lo que llevas en el vientre._

_Ríe por lo que llevas allí._

_No mueras…_

_Como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora._

Ella reía en esos momentos. Ella era feliz en ese instante. Ella se sentía vivir al máximo al lado de su amado.

Él se sentía muerto. Se sentía sucio, deprimido, solo, sin alma, sin luz…sin nada. Sin que amanecer mañana. Su amigo camino por un rumbo diferente llevándose a su amada consigo…él caminó con un anillo en los bolsillos, con las ganas de besarla, con las ganas estar muerto, con las ganas matar al imbécil de su amigo. Con las ganas de matarse.

_Vete y se feliz._

_Vete y ten a tu amado a tu lado._

_Vete que tu esencia quedara en mi corazón._

_Vete que tu sonrisa no se borrara de mi mente._

Corrió con las lágrimas en sus ojos, se permitió ser débil. Se permitió morir en esos momentos.

Cayó en aquella cama sola sin la esencia de nadie. Cayó en esa oscuridad, permitió que el abismo lo tragara.

Golpeó una y otra vez. Rabiando de dolor y celos, llorando de tristeza y sufrimiento…gritando de lo cuanto que la amaba, de lo cuanto significaba ella en su vida.

Se cansó de golpear, se cansó de gritar, se cansó llorar…porque ya había muerto. Ya no sentía nada. Ya no era más que un alma errando en ese lugar. Ya no se sentía humano.

- _Sakura…Sakura-chan…_ - susurraba con agonía -

Sasuke cerró los ojos con lentitud. Mostró una dolorosa sonrisa.

- _Te amo…Sakura-chan…_

Ahora…Sakura estaba al lado de Naruto…de su mejor amigo. Y ahora que quería pedirle que fueran novios…ella resultaba embarazada.

Ya no le quedaba nada. Ningún apoyo a seguir. Nada. Ya estaba solo.

Lo único que le quedaba era un corazón roto sumido en la oscuridad, un amor no correspondido y su soledad.

Lo único que quería era dormir, sumirse en una oscuridad profunda, dormir y engañarse a si mismo. Ya no quedaba nada. Solo quería dormir. Solo quería caer en un profundo sueño.

Durmió. Fue débil. Durmió. Cayó en ese sueño profundo. En ese del que tarde o temprano despertaría…pero aún así volvería a dormir.

Dormiría con las esperanzas rotas y dolorosas. Con un dolor tan fuerte en su pecho como su tristeza.

Porque era doloroso…demasiado doloroso. Pero aún así, ella era feliz. Si ella era feliz, él también.

_Vive feliz mi pequeña princesa._

_Al lado de tu príncipe azul._

_Disfruta la vida por mí._

_Aquella misma que yo acabo de perder._

-

-

-

… … … … … … … … **· Fin · … … … … … … … …**

-

-

-

¡Hola! Aquí esta esto, hecho con drama y cariño. Era algo que ya tenía dentro y necesitaba sacarlo. Espero no se les haya hecho muy meloso.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

¡Dejen Review!

**A****s**_**u**_**r**_**a**_** A**_**o**_**i**


End file.
